What's wrong with Norway?
by Kagami.Kyoko
Summary: Denmark was having a peaceful breakfast when all of a sudden, he received a phone call from Iceland. Iceland only calls him if something is bad and from what he's hearing, this is certainly bad. Fail summary. Crack fic. DenNor. Rated T just to be safe.


I got this fanfic idea off of a video I found on youtube. I think this is extremely out of character. xD ; ; In a way, I think Denmark and Norway kind of switched personalities.

This is completely random and it just popped up in my head. 8D

I do not own anything. m ( _ _ ) m

* * *

><p>For once, Denmark was having a peaceful breakfast by himself, in his own house. Being with Norway all the time was really enjoyable and Denmark loved him but there were just those rare times when he actually liked having a quiet, peaceful breakfast. It was very much peaceful until something broke the silence.<p>

Denmark's phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID and to his surprise, it was Iceland calling. He knew that Iceland would _never _call him unless he really had to. This gave Denmark the sign that something was wrong and he was for sure correct about that.

"Hej Ice, you called?" Denmark said as he answered the phone. He couldn't really hear Iceland that much due to what sounded to be a lot of screaming. "Help me! Norge is-" Iceland got cut off by what sounded like a maniac attacking something. Denmark then heard a loud bang which sounded like someone falling to the floor. "Just come over as fast as you can, please!" Iceland pleaded then hung up.

'Something really must be wrong... What if a robber tried to steal things from them and was trying to hurt my precious Norgie! Or worse... What if he tried to _rape _him!' Denmark shuddered at his very own thoughts. He couldn't let his lover and his lover's brother get hurt! Denmark dashed out the door and towards Norway's house in order to save them from whatever was attacking!

When he arrived at the doorstep of Norway's house, he took out a spare key and quickly opened the door. "NORGE! ISLAND! I'M HERE!" Denmark hollered inside. The inside of their house looked like a tornado came through. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" a voice that sounded somewhat familiar screamed. A shrik from Iceland then came afterwords and Denmark saw Iceland running down the stairs as fast as he can.

"Danmark! Thank the gods that you're here! Norway and I were eating something that America sent over and then..." Iceland stopped midway when Norway came downstairs with a physcotic look on his face.

"OH ISLAND~ YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO~" Norway yelled while looking at Iceland. "Brother, look who's here! Danmark is here! You can do it with him!" Iceland suggested while pushing Denmark forward. "Wait wait... What?" Denmark questioned with wide eyes.

Norway inched close to Denmark with a grin on his face. "Hej Danmark~ So, want to get in bed with me?" Norway asked Denmark with a wink. "Norge, I think you need some rest..." Denmark said in reply. For once, he was actually being somewhat like an adult. "You know you want to Dan~ You _really _want to~" Norway kept inching closer to Denmark.

"Island, what happened to Norge...?" Denmark whispered to Iceland. "... America sent a lot of cake, coffee, and other sweets. Norway decided to eat a lot of them and now he's really hyper..." Iceland whispered back. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE QUEEN!" Norway yelled out while pointing all dramatically at Iceland.

"... You mean king", Iceland corrected his brother. "I AM A PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS! I LIKE TO PELVIC THRUST INTO ISLAND AND DANMARK~~~" Norway began singing while jumping on a table. "Norway, calm down. Just lie down in your bed and rest", Denmark tried reasoning with Norway. "NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! NOT UNLESS YOU SLEEP WITH ME!" Norway yelled at Denmark.

Denmark crossed his arms. He needed to think up a plan to get Norway to calm down and just try to rest until his little sugar rush went away. He thought and thought until a plan popped up in his head.

"Hej Norge, if you don't lie down, I'll take your bunny hostage and feed him to Island's puffin", Denmark threatened Norway. Norway's pink bunny was really precious to him and even if he was on a sugar rush, Norway would never risk the life of his bunny. "You wouldn't dare..." Norway said in reply while glaring at Denmark. "Oh I _will. _Now, get off the table and just lie down".

Norway reluctantly got off the table and headed towards his room. Denmark followed the smaller nation and grabbed a chair so he could watch Norway, just in case he went crazy again. Norway drifted off to sleep a couple minutes after he lied down.

Denmark couldn't help but think that Norway was cute. He then started to pet his hair a little and just stare at the Norwegian. "I love you, Norge~" Denmark whispered in Norway's ear while he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Couldn't think of a way to end it. o u o ; ; I kind of forgot about Iceland towards the end of the story. He's still there he's just trying to just keep a distance from Norway. xD<p>

I don't think Norway would _ever _act like this but who knows? I'm for sure know that sometimes I act like this whenever I'm tired or just drinking soda. xD

Reviews would be nice! 8D Thanks for reading~

~Kyoko


End file.
